No rest for the wicked
by Leukonoe
Summary: " Nie ma pokoju dla bezbożnych - mówi Pan" [Ks. Iz. 48, 22] / AU, slash


**Po pierwsze i najważniejsze: I don't care, I ship it!**

**Po drugie: ****mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie mi z tego angst, bo parafrazując Kaczmarskiego, mam zamiar napisać angst, czy angsta - ja nie wiem czy to się odmienia, to znaczy mnie się wydaje, że to będzie angst, bo ja się na tej kategorii nie znam. Tak na wzrok i zdrowy rozsądek wydaje mi się, że jest to angst, ale równie dobrze może to być hurt/comfort, albo drama, albo jakaś inna tragedia. **

**Po trzecie: za inspirację posłużyło mi "Dead dreams and dirty clothes" od Rincewind2.0**

**Po czwarte: obrazek jest z galerii ****IAcediaI z deviantArt'a, szczerze polecam jej prace.**

**Jak zwykle życzę smacznego :)**

* * *

_"«Nie ma pokoju dla bezbożnych» - mówi Pan"  
_[Ks. Iz. 48, 22]

* * *

Salon. Kanapa z dwoma fotelami, ława, telewizor. Nad telewizorem rozłożysta paproć. Na półeczce pod ławą gazety - dziennik, periodyk naukowy, coś podróżniczego - do tego książka z kartą do gry zamiast zakładki. Na oparciu jednego fotela przewieszony damski sweterek. Z jednej strony stół z sześcioma krzesłami, z drugiej - regał i szafki. Na stole jakieś pootwierane koperty z rachunkami, patera z owocami. Na regale książki, w większości encyklopedie, dużo specjalistycznych opracowań medycznych, kilka klasyków literatury, jakiś porcelanowy słonik z ułamaną trąbą. Na górze kolejny kwiatek. Na szafkach drobiazgi - zakręcona muszla, pudełko, bransoletka - i cały rząd zdjęć. Zdjęcia rodzinne ułożone z nadzwyczajną starannością.

Na pierwszym miejscu zdjęcie ślubne. Pan młody trzyma pannę młodą w ramionach. On ma uśmiech jak ostatni idiota, niezwykle szczęśliwy idiota. Ona promieniuję wręcz łagodnością, nie trzeba jej znać, by już ją lubić. Kochają się, to po prostu widać.

Na drugim ta sama para, może kilka lat starsi. Stoją przed domkiem jednorodzinnym, z dumą i entuzjazmem prezentują szyld "Klinika Kurosaki". Oboje są w lekarskich kitlach.

Na trzecim jest tylko ona. Śpi na ogrodowym leżaku. W kąciku ust igra spokojny uśmiech. Musi być lato, bo ubrana jest tylko w lekką sukieneczkę, część twarzy przysłania cień parasola i jej własne rude włosy. Przysnęła podczas czytania. Książka opadła na brzuch zaokrąglony zaawansowaną ciążą.

Zaraz obok znajduje się wydruk zdjęcia usg, nie trzeba się bardzo przyglądać, by dojrzeć dwa płody.

Na kolejnym znów jest ona, ale już nie sama. Trzyma w ramionach dwa zawiniątka, spod warstw kocyka widać pulchne twarzyczki niezwykle do siebie podobne, chociaż jedna jest wyraźnie bledsza z ledwo widocznymi rumieńcami. Oczka zamknięte. Młoda matka uśmiecha się ciepło, jednak cienie pod oczami zdradzają zmęczenie.

Następne zrobione przynajmniej pół roku później. Ujęcie z góry. Dwa niemowlaki w kojcu. Pierwszy ubrany w czerwony pajacyk bez stópek leży na brzuszku, główkę na przypruszoną rudym meszkiem. Nie widać buzi, ale można się domyślić, że własnie wpakował sobie palce do ust. Drugie maleństwo leży na pleckach. Jest całe białe. Bielutkie są włosy, bielutka jest skóra i biały też jest pajacyk. Tylko wielkie oczy są niepokojące ciemne. Wygląda na szczęśliwe, właśnie próbuje wsadzić sobie zakrytą pajacykiem stópkę do szeroko uśmiechniętej, szczerbatej buzi, w której widoczny jest niebieski język.

Kolejne zdjęcia coraz starszych chłopców. Na rowerkach, w piaskownicy, w jeziorze. Czasem z jednym bądź drugim rodzicem. Jak to z matką w ponownej ciąży, mają wtedy koło pięciu lat. Rudzielec przytulony blisko z uchem przystawionym do okrągłego brzucha z zaciekawioną miną, albinosek stojący obok, wygląda na nieco wystraszonego, matka trzyma jego dłoń na brzuchu.

Później do rodziny dołączają dwie dziewczynki. Jedna ruda, jak matka, druga ciemnowłosa po ojcu. Tym razem na zdjęciu po porodzie niemowlaki trzyma ojciec - jego uśmiech szczęśliwego idioty zupełnie nie zmienił się od czasu ślubu, co najwyżej nieco skrył się za zarostem.

Wśród zdjęć dziewczynek przewijają się zdjęcia starszych chłopców. W szkolnych mundurkach jak wystawiają sobie języki. Na rodzinnym przyjęciu, gdy wpychają sobie do ust jakieś jedzenie, a ruda siostrzyczka siedzi obok i się śmieje.

Na ostatnim są chłopcy w licealnych mundurkach, każdy z innej szkoły. Albinos wystawia niebieski język, w którym błyszczy kolczyk. Rudzielec przewraca oczami.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wygląda doskonale. Jednak dopiero, gdy się przyjrzeć bliżej można dojrzeć jeszcze coś. Przez cały czas albinos, w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, nie ma własnych zdjęć. Rudzielec pojawia się raz na jakiś czas sam. A to ubrany w strój do karate trzyma puchar. A to z dyplomem za wybitne osiągnięcia w szkole, a to z jakieś wycieczki z przyjaciółmi, a to z wakacji nad morzem - ujęcie, gdy właśnie załamuje się na nim fala. Albinos, jak się pojawia to tylko w towarzystwie rodzeństwa i z każdym kolejnym rokiem coraz rzadziej się uśmiecha, a jak już, to są to, co najwyżej, złośliwe półuśmiechy.

* * *

Duży pokój. Jedną ze ścian zajmują okna z żaluzjami i wyjście na obrośnięty bluszczem balkon. Na linkach suszy się pranie. Sporo ubrań różnych rozmiarów - dwie duże bluzy, jedna mniejsza, kilka wyciągniętych swetrów, powycieranych spodni, dwa staniki, masa skarpetek. Na parapecie kilka kwiatków. Pozostałe ściany zajęte przez piętrowe łóżka.

Pierwsze jest dziewczęce. Dolne łóżko jest przysłonięte częściowo kwiatową firanką, ściana za nią jest cała pomazana kredkami w motylki, aniołki i dziecięce potwory. Kolorowa pościel jest rozgrzebana. Przez poręcz na piętrze przewieszony jest stanik. Do ściany przyczepiona jest półeczka, na której stoją kosmetyki i lusterko. Obok na gwoździu wiszą łańcuszki - tanie, szklane błyskotki. Prosto zielona pościel jest równo posłana. Na poduszce leży maskotka - pluszowy rekin.

Łóżko po drugiej stronie pokoju jest chłopięce. Obok w rogu stoi gitara - cała pomazana flamastrami, mocno sfatygowana. Na ścianie nad dolnym łóżkiem wiszą plakaty raperów. Na ścianie nad górnych łóżkiem wiszą plakaty zespołów rockowych i metalowych. Kilka z nich wygląda jakby było kilkakrotnie zrywane ze ściany i przyklejane na nowo. Pomiędzy nimi półka z tanim magnetowidem i kilka nagranych płyt. Oba łóżka rozkopane. Pościel na dole jest w kwiatki, w nogach jest sterta nieposkładanych ubrań. Spod poduszki wystaje róg magazynu dla dorosłych. Pościel na górze jest w czarną panterę, ma kilka starannie zszytych dziur.

Łóżko obok jest trochę nijakie. Na dolnym leżą jakieś zabawki, maskotki. Część widać, że jest mocno używana, część już zupełnie zniszczona. Górne wyglądałoby na niezajęte, gdyby nie leżąca obok poduszki książka z biblioteki - "Historia tortur". Poza tym nic, co by przyciągnęło wzrok.

Gdzieś pomiędzy łóżka stoją wciśnięte biurka. Na jednym leżą kredki, flamastry i blok rysunkowy. Na drugim leży kompendium maturalne. Na ostatnim używane podręczniki do pierwszej liceum.

Jedyną ozdobą, trochę niepasującą do wszystkiego, jest krzyż nad drzwiami.

* * *

**I jakby co kolejny w planach update'owych jest "Spice up".**


End file.
